


Blood is Thicker than Water (but not worth as much)

by CatherineGracey



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Brothers, Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Insecure Lucifer, Love Confessions, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer tells a story, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker, Siblings, Sisters, So much talking, The Celestial Family, The Story, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineGracey/pseuds/CatherineGracey
Summary: Lucifer finally tells Chloe all about his siblings. Could that change the way she feels about him? After all, she needs to know everything to make a choice of her own free will.In which Chloe believes he is the Devil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of stories skim over the talk between Chloe and Lucifer about his family, especially his many siblings. I just wanted a small fic where he finally sheds some light on the craziness that is the Celestial Family. At least his siblings. God and the Goddess are a whole other ballgame.

“Tell me about your family,” Chloe half-asked, half stated. She wasn’t giving him much of an option. 

They sat on the beach where he had first landed when he left Hell. Now that she knew, he thought it only prudent to show her everything. But he didn’t count on that question. Lucifer scoffed. “Dear, I tell you every day.”

She smiled sadly. “Yeah, but now that I know… How much of the Bible is actually correct? Since you aren’t evil and all?”

He chuckled dryly. “So you want the classic ‘meaning of life’ and ‘Dad’s Grand Plan’ answers.” He shook his head and muttered under his breath, “You’d have to ask Raziel, but she’d never tell.”

She shook her head gently. “Not really. I want to know about your childhood. If you had one anyway. Did you sprout out of the egg full grown?”

This time, he really laughed. “I believe you are mixing your birth metaphors there, my dear.”

She smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. “You know what I mean, you dolt!”

“Alright…” He took a breath. He hadn’t spoken about this in millennia. “Well, to start, angels are fashioned from Celestial Light, a combination of our Father and Mother. I can only describe it as… the fabrication of the essence of Celestial Beings… entwining and reshaping itself to become something real. And we aren’t full grown. It takes a bit of time to mature. A millennium or so.”

“One thousand years?” she asked, surprised. She would never have expected that. “You really are older than dirt, aren’t you?”

He pretended to look offended. “Age is but a number, Detective. If you would like a lesson in just how well I can still move around for a being my age, I would only be too happy to oblige,” he leered, smiling. Chloe just shot him a glare. He winked before resuming. “In the beginning, there were only us archangels, Mum and Dad. Amenadiel is the oldest. About five hundred Earth years older than me, give or take. He was what you might consider a teenager when I was created. Always Dad’s soldier. The strongest and most faithful of us. The First. Then it was Raphael. He was always concerned for everyone. A healer. Making sure that we never fell over, taught me to fly...”

Chloe watched as Lucifer took on a faraway daze, looking up at the stars. She could both see and hear the obvious love that Lucifer had for his brother, and he probably would never admit it to anyone but her. Not even himself. Her heart broke for him.

“Hated fighting, but wasn’t afraid of a good brawl either. And boy, did Raph and Gabe go at it. Constantly fighting. Mostly verbally, but the occasional fisty-cuffs. Their fights destroyed planets and solar systems. Asteroid belts were their creation. There were ten planets orbiting this star once upon a time if you can believe it.”

Chloe baulked. The casual way that Lucifer described the formation of the universe was amazing to her human mind. “So the Bible got that wrong? That Gabriel is the messenger of.. your Dad?”

“Hmm… partly. It's a yes and no. Gabriel kinda like Dad’s personal assistant, speaking for him. He had a funny link with Dad that none of us had. Gabe always KNEW what Dad wanted, the rest of us just get impressions, intentions and vague messages. Unless Dad was direct, which is rarer than rare.”

To her, that was about as clear as mud, but she decided not to prod into any further. It wasn’t worth the headache. She put her hand on his arm, encouraging him to continue.

“Then, Michael… Self-righteous feathery prick. Always teasing. Always thought he was better. Because he was the most like Dad. Perfect son, even more so than Amenadiel. He was Power. His skills unmatched. But he was always prideful. He was powerful and he held that over us. Bastard. We butted heads more than a million times. Epic battles ensued. Once, we obliterated a few galaxies in a fight. Dad was so mad. But Michael was blamed. He had been harassing me for something or other and, of course, Dad knew that. Omniscience and all. Boy did Michael get punished. He had to put back the galaxies all by himself!!” Lucifer laughed, somewhat evilly, in remembrance. 

“Lucifer…” Chloe trailed. She wanted him to get on with his story.

“Pardon me, Detective. As I was saying, Azrael came next, the oldest of the female archangel, although she tends to favour a teenage looking form. She likes to go for a non-threatening look, being the Angel of Death and all.”

Chloe burst out, “The Angel of Death is a girl?”

“Hmm… Linda was surprised by this as well. Anyway, she was the most pleasant of my sisters. Not that I have many sisters. More brothers. All that testosterone… Azrael is pleasant. Miss Lopez tends to remind me of my sister, in fact. Without all the hugging. Which is why they are such good friends, I suppose.”

Chloe’s mind just exploded. “Wait a second. Hold on. Ella? Is friends… with the Angel of Death?!”

Lucifer was oblivious to how much that little revelation blew Chloe away. “Yes. Ella believes her to a be a ghost, but all the same. Azrael appears as a ghost to come to take the souls that have passed on. And sometimes, those souls return to their human bodies and are saved. Miss Lopez is one of these small miracles. Nothing like you, of course, but a change of mind by Father. Lets them live and all. But Azrael stuck to our dear Ella, talks to her in a ghostly form, even suggested that she transfer to the Los Angeles Police Department,” he mused.

Chloe thought her mind couldn’t take much more, and in her defense, she glossed over the ‘miracle’ thing that he was talking about in her mind - filed it away for a future time - and let the fact that Ella was friends with a ghost Death angel sink in just enough that she could deal with the consequences of it later. She just wasn’t ready for that. The more detail Lucifer gave, the more she semi-regretted that she had ever asked him to explain his family. Maybe she should have asked for small segments of information, instead of one big celestial pile being dumped on her. But it was too late now. Lucifer was on a roll. And he rolled like a steamroller. Or a tank.

Lucifer laid back on the beach, hands behind his head, looking up at the stars he had hung millennia ago. He waited for his Detective to lie down as well. When he was sure she was settled, he continued, “Metatron came next. The damned kid was born to write. Everything he wrote down was beautiful and elegant. He wrote the first books, the first language, the first songs, the first poems. But, in the end, he was assigned to be the Silver City’s record keeper. Everything that happens there, he knows about it. He keeps the logs of all the souls in Heaven and where they are. Think of him as the hotel manager. Souls coming in and going out, in which area of Heaven; which angels are guarding who, which angels are assigned to a section of Heaven. All of that. Pretty boring to be honest, but someone had to do it, I suppose.”

When she thought of Metatron, the way Lucifer described, she pictured a robed man, grey wings out behind him, sitting behind a library desk and glasses on his nose. Probably writing with a quill and ink. She almost broke into laughter but stifled it at the last minute. 

“Jophiel came into being when Amenadiel was fully matured. She was a horrible flier at first! Constantly falling off of things and landing on her face. Cried incessantly. But she was wise beyond her years, as the angel of wisdom. The Ancient Greeks depicted her better than the Bible. Have you ever heard of Athena?” 

“Not really.”

“Well, she is the Ancient Greek goddess of wisdom, probably as close of a depiction of Jophiel you could get. Clever, wise and strategic. Michael's right hand when it comes to the Army of Heaven. But not the best to bring to game night. She would wipe the floor with you in Monopoly, Detective.” Chloe laughed.

“The triplets were… Well, let’s just say that I hardly got along with them. Raziel, she was a great secret keeper. Could never get her to reveal anything. Worst person to bring to poker night! Raguel was practically created with the biggest stick up his feathered arsehole! If I never see him again for the rest of eternity, it would be too soon. He could go get stuck with Azrael’s blade for all I care.”

She didn’t want to pry. But she was a Detective for a reason. Curiosity got the best of her. “Why?”

“Because he was the one to begin the rumour of my rebellion! And the one to finally push me out of Heaven and into Hell. Humans believe he is the angel of justice and fairness, but he has a cruel streak that I can’t even match. His sense of punishment is all skewed. The punishment never fits the crime with him! If it were up to him, most humans would not belong in Heaven, instead, would all go to Hell.”

Chloe decided then and there that she never wanted to meet Raguel. Not for anything. Because he had hurt her partner in the most horrible of ways and that could never be forgiven. In fact, as he told his story, she realised she hoped she never met any one of them. None of them had ever been there for their brother, her fallen angel. They all deserved to be in Hell for abandonment, in her eyes. But she let him go on if only to get it all off his chest.

“Ramiel was the last of the triplets. He is the only meteorologically inclined angel in Heaven. “God’s Thunder, he is nicknamed. Even helped Dad with the Flood. But he is most famous for his practical joke on the humans. Once, he struck a human male with lightning (not hard enough to kill him) who was sinning in one of Father’s houses. It’s where the rumour comes from, that you’ll be struck down in a church. And the one ‘May God strike me down’ or ‘God will smite me’ and so on and so forth. Dad couldn’t give much less of a shit, but Ramiel could.”

The fried mush that Chloe used to call a brain barely registered anything anymore. She took it all in stride. She briefly thought that she would need to book in a couple of therapy sessions with Linda, to break all of this down into easily digestible chunks. 

“Zachariel was born to give out orders to the lower angels. I mean, ever since he was just created he was ordering everyone about and driving us all up the bloody wall. The things he demanded… ‘More of this, more of that, again, lift me up, take me here, take me there’ over and over again. Bloody annoying.” He huffed. “Zadkiel was a bit more tolerable. He was actually the only one to advocate on my behalf. Except for Mum, apparently. But not out of brotherly protection or affection, Detective, but out of duty. Dad had made him into the angel of benevolence, mercy and forgiveness. It was in his nature. Kid couldn’t hold a grudge to save his life.” Yeah, Chloe definitely needed therapy. 

“Finally, it was Uriel and Ariel. The baby brother and baby sister. Even though one was over a thousand years older than the other. Uriel was constantly wanting to prove that he could play with us, constantly trying to prove to Dad that he was worth it. And it ended up costing him his life… For what? A father who could care less about us than his little toys, that’s what.” His anger at his father and his own guilt coated his words.

Without looking at him, Chloe entwined her hand with his. She didn’t know (yet) what had happened, but she could see how much it hurt Lucifer. 

“Ariel was still a baby when I was cast out. I never knew her. Not really,” he finished lamely.

“Where did you fit in Lucifer?”

“Nowhere, Detective. It’s why I rebelled and why I was cast out.”

She decided a more direct question would yield a better answer. “Okay, where did you fit in the order of creation of angels?”

He sighed, knowing he would never lie to her. “After Michael.”

“How far after Michael? Was he like a teenager when you were created?”

Damn it. She had gone to that extreme… “No…”

She pushed. “So when?”

He clicked his tongue and held silent for more than a minute. She was afraid she had pushed too far, when she heard, “Immediately.”

“What?” Immediately? That would mean...

“Michael is my twin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe didn’t move. 

“You… The Bible says that Satan and Michael are complete opposites. Enemies. Is that true?”

He shrugged. “I suppose it is all relative, Detective. He is and always will be a feathered, ornery, pompous prick. I certainly would never choose to spend any time in his presence. However, despite popular belief, I do not actively seek out to meet his Army of Angels with a horde of Demons in a celestial war. Could you imagine trying to get the blood and feather stains out of Armani! I loathe to think about it!”

That was the Lucifer she knew. “So what did you do in Heaven?”

“Before Dad’s project took hold and you lot started sprouting and all, I would play. Tag was a favourite among my siblings. Perhaps a game of Hide and Seek, of sorts. One of these games lasted the equivalent of two Earth years once!”

“No, Lucifer. What was your job? Your assignment?”

He huffed, “Does it matter? I’m not that anymore. I refuse to be. Even with these bloody feathery menaces attached to my back, I will never be that again.”

“Whatever you were, could you be that again?”

That question confused Lucifer into a silence. Could he… what? Be his father’s drone? “Never.”

“Then why do you worry?”

Why did he… For a detective, she really could be clueless, he thought. Weren’t his feelings for her obvious? Certainly, Doctor Linda and Maze could see the emotions well enough… Even young Beatrice had commented once. Daniel, with his limited powers of deduction, had caught a glimpse a time or two. If she could not see it, he could still keep a few secrets. So he said, “I do not want to be manipulated or forced by my father to do his bidding now that he gave these feathery monstrosities back.”

She gently rested her hand on his arm. “Lucifer… It’s okay, you know. To tell me.”

He frowned and went silent. So silent that Chloe couldn’t even be sure if he was breathing. She knew what it felt like to be powerless, where someone else was making all the decisions. Palmetto had taught her that no matter how good of a detective she was or could become, office politics would always make or break her career. And when Malcolm had kidnapped Trixie, her little monkey… She had never ever been so devoid of hope. 

She wanted all the answers from her partner, now that she knew more about him, but she could see that this was not something to push. So she waited and sat in the silence with him. She pondered how he had been behaving lately. Distant and quiet, especially after she had found out about him. A bit skittish if she was being honest. 

Lucifer spoke of his family mostly with a reluctant regard, as if they were something else entirely, something that he was fond of long ago. And they were; she could tell that he had once loved his family, especially a select few of his siblings. It was only with... Raguel?... that his voice took on a true hatred. To be have been so abandoned by family… Had he seen them since he fell? she mused to herself. She didn’t dare ask him that question. 

“Detective, why do you want to know what I was?” he asked, in the smallest voice she had ever heard. 

He’s scared, she realised. He was scared of rejection, that she would abandon him when she could compare his past with his present. Like she wouldn’t want to stick around with someone who had fallen so far. That she would abandon him like the rest of his family had, blame him for falling, for the chaos and destruction on Earth. 

“Lucifer…” She turned and pressed herself closer to his side, cuddling up into him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm, instinctively, came around to hold her against him. He found comfort in the closeness. She found it in him. She had never felt so comfortable and safe with anyone before. “I only want to know because I want to know all of you,” she whispered. “I want to know and understand every single part of you. Because you are my partner, my best friend, my…”

“What?” he asked just as softly.

“My love.”

He went stiff for a few seconds as her words flowed over him. How could… How… How could she… Her… what? But? How? What? His brain stuttered. Then, an overwhelming sense of calm and rightness filled him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. “Chloe,” he muttered into her hair as he breathed her in. She lifted her head to look him in the eye. His lips touched hers. A soft teasing touch that ignited every fibre of Chloe’s being. Her mind eased, her body tingled, her spirit lifted and her soul seemed to grow brighter. As soon as it started, it was over. He had pulled back from her... Why?

“Before you decide, you need to know everything,” he murmured. 

Her forehead scrunched in her confusion. “I already know you Lucifer.”

“No… You asked me about my past, who I was before.”

She shook her head, “If you don’t want to…”

He looked away before sighing. “You may as well know....” She waited. “I was Will.”

“Excuse me?” She snorted. “Your name was Will?”

“No, Detective! I was Dad’s Will. My name was Samael. I had the power of creation. I could make something from nothing. Will it into being, or destroy it. So when He said ‘Let there be light’, I lit the stars. I was the Light-bringer, detective. Michael and I, we created more than Dad ever did. He and Mum may have created the universe, but we filled it. Michael had more power but I could channel mine in a way he never could. Bend and mould it into something else, turning one thing into another. It was something none of my siblings could ever do. And that made some of them jealous, I suppose...”

Chloe had never been robbed of speech before. It seemed like every breath and every thought had been ripped out of her mouth and head all at once. Him? Her Lucifer? The power of creation? What did he do? That much power… She gulped audibly. “Could you.. I mean… Do you still have that power?”

He shrugged. “I never lost it, and being the Ruler of your own realm certainly didn’t diminish the power. I just never used it. I don’t bother with it, Detective. Creating takes so much effort, and destroying... well... Father would probably eviscerate me if I started tampering with his project.”

“But on a scale… How would you measure your power?” He shot her an exasperated look, which met her pleading one. “Like, could you destroy or create a universe like your father? A planet? What?”

His reply was extremely soft, she almost missed it. “If I so desired… If I willed it… The galaxies would cease to exist.”

And Chloe thought she was speechless before? This took the cake! Her partner, her adorable (yes, the Devil is adorable), hyperactive, childish, overly-sex-crazed, drug-addicted, alcoholic partner; who was emotionally challenged at best and downright socially inept and feared emotional connection at worst; who was afraid of children; who stole food from others, including her daughter and ex-husband; who helps her solve crimes, was powerful enough to destroy, not just one, but all the galaxies?! That was insane! Yet, it was utterly believable. 

Because despite religious texts, Hollywood films, novels, artworks and songs, the Devil was not evil. Lucifer was not evil. He was not merciful to those who did not deserve it, but he was not cruel to innocents. His perception of the world was different from hers because his world was different. He did not think human laws applied to him, because he was not human. He was… 

Chloe stumped herself. He was no angel, that was for sure. He was not the Devil. He was not good, nor was he evil. He was… He just was Lucifer. Something that existed outside the normal realm of human comprehension. For most humans, anyway. She knew him, more than even he knew himself it seemed. She could see him, could see beyond that mask that he put on every day. She could hear the pain in his voice when he was hurt, understood the faintest gestures, pauses and silences. A being so far beyond her world, yet as close to her as her own soul. He was hers. 

And that made it possible for her to believe that this creature, one who had the power to destroy or create entire galaxies, would never do anything to hurt her, her family or the rest of the world. She trusted him with it. That struck a thought into her head. “Lucifer… Your Dad… He still believes in you, you know.”

“What? No, he does not,” he disregarded.

“He does, Lucifer. You may not think so, but he does. Even after you Fell, he never took your power away. He trusted you enough with it that you wouldn’t destroy the Earth and humanity, at least,” she explained. “But even if I’m wrong, none of this changes how I feel about you.”

That look on his face generated a prickling behind her eyes and heat to swell in her chest. A look of such desperate hope, like he was drowning in rough seas and she was the only life raft in the entire ocean. She let out a small sob and buried her face in his neck. She never wanted to see that look again. Not when she could give him everything he yearned for. “Chloe,” he purred, her name sounding like a prayer. 

She pulled back to look into his eyes. “Lucifer Morningstar, ex-Lightbringer, ex-Lord of Hell, I love you so much. I promise that as long as I live, I will never abandon you. Never.” For a long time, they sat there, their gazes locked as he searched for the truth that he could always find in a human. 

A few moments later, he found everything he was looking for in the Universe, right there in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
